User talk:RayneHaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Airzel-of-haos/Crazy people, come HERE!/RayneHaos-20100624230947 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 23:15, June 24, 2010 Hi there!!!! Welcome grasshopper!!!!! I`m Hyena12 and i want to give you a warm welcome!!!! sis, thats MY job. nuff sayed. No, Sarah, she isn't actually my sister, we just act so much alike that we consider each other siblings. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 00:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) HATRED FIRST, will you stop saying that. SECOND, OMG, HE IS AWAKE??????????????????????? how did that happen?? did hell freeze over??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 13:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) i can't, i am getting a new bed today, and need to help out. and i bet you i will EAT THE SEWER GATOR XD A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 15:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, i am forced to ask. ARE YOU HIGH??? A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 12:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) my turn. A.O.H. / The sad part is i don't know why??? OH RIGHT, I LACK HATRED (supposedly) (talk) 13:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) tell him i will after breakfast. Ok, lady Sarah???? A.O.H. / The sad part is i don't know why??? OH RIGHT, I LACK HATRED (supposedly) (talk) 13:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC Give me 10 minutes. Then post to see if i am done. I will post here if i am done early. With Crazy, from A.O.H. / (Insert random word here) NESS (talk) 18:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, i am proud of you. you cleaned up Briana's mess, and FIXED IT. I put a message on Abce2's page, so watch your e-mail. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 17:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't thinking, i didn't read the post fully, and now there is only one thing to do. beg for FORGIVENESS!!!!!!!!!!!! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'It seems that you are having trouble']] with these changes. 21:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I saw you I saw you on BD and challenged you.PokemasterLink (talk) 23:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) PokemasterLink|I Like Bakugan AND Pokemon, but my favorite is Zelda. PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!! For Briana For Sarah If these presents don't work, NO RECEPT!!! he he he A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 14:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ~Sarah~ AHHH ITS A ARANAUT -hugs the aranaut- XD ~Briana~COREDEM YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I honestly don't know Sarah and since i know she is probably there Briana. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 20:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Am I you're friend? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 21:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ...................... Sarah, i'm sorry. I have to do what i have to do, but i ....... ya know what, i am honestly stopping this post right now. i don't deserve you, or Chase, or Briana, or Fugi, etc. so do what you like, just know i am honestly sorry. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 21:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) .......... Sarah, you mind bashing me or whatever you want, because i can't eat my dinner, and it's roast night. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 22:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Haos Clawsaurus, Ventus Vilantor, and Aquos Lumagrowl, and Gold JetKor. Maybe Darkus Akwimos. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] 23:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ''Hi'' Hey I really doubt you know my I'm shadow96 I was in Attributes United but I got busy and couldn't play BD now I have time and I'm prtty sure Raynes mad at me and seeing as you're his girlfriend you could maybe tell him I'm sorry Shadow96 (talk) 00:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Shadow96 Oh that makes me feel a whole lot better but how come he deleted me on BD as a friendShadow96 (talk) 00:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Shadow96 You're a Rollback now. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) All Admins are firstly Rollbacks. Soon you may be an Admin. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I had 4000 Edits when i became Admin. Well, D.M. is indeed a mystery. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Get at least 300 Edits. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you there Sarah??? Just wondering. Ok. Well, thats all i got. SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!]] (we won't lie!!!) 18:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) MORE PRESENTS!!!!!! he he he, i feel like the main girls of the team deserve something, even if it is just a picture. SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'''SAY IT AGAIN!]] (we won't lie!!!) 21:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, i will get you the combat set if it comes out. I'll see what i can do Briana. Remember, i am going to South Carolina. That means CASH!!!! yes ma'am. he he he, me get to blow stuff up. :) SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!']] (we won't lie!!!) 21:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sarah, (bows) but i have to go for a while. We will war some more at about 7. SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!']] (we won't lie!!!) 21:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lets just say that my Grandpa got p***ed at me for not going when he called me. I couldn't, because i was in my room, door closed, listening to the TV. My room is on the other side of the house. NEW SIG! I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 21:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) sure, i can get a round in before i need to go. ONE ROUND. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 21:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, I would like you to have this little buddy I made using a piece of the Perfect Core, and a Neo Dragonoid. It is Core Dragonoid, and he has 950 G power. He can use Perfect Core abilities. I am winning the poll! AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 22:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I didn't win, TwinStar won't promote me. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 23:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) But you do, but you do. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 23:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) You do! AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 23:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Work up to 1,500 edits and you will be respected like no other. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 23:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I have a question Can i please use the machete??? PLEASE!!!! i wanna scare people. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 16:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Should I be scared Airzel? Rise again Destiny End Dragoon." 16:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) New Episode 2.9.7 is up... I'll never stop thinking [[User Talk: MasterKatara411|'about the children']] the kind, kind children. Acception. The block's gone. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) SARAH!!!!!!!!!! Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||''' it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i have a question. well, actually two, but i'll start with this one. WHAT THE EFF is wrong with you two? I know it's funny, but still. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) YOUR CLEAR I scanned the data through my main frame, and your clear. I don't care anympre, just don't bother me. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 20:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey .... Hey you two I got some user boxes for you. Sorry, but this is all i got so far. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 14:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) don't you DARE Make me look like the bad guy. I was trying to protect him,. If he would have uploaded it, he would be blocked for rules violations. I would have to block him because i am the lead reporter. HOW LITTLE DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BLOCK ANY OF YOU! If i didn't block HIM, I would be blocked. I was PROTECTING HIM! Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 22:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah no. I am KINDA working on my project for school ... so ... (sniff sniff) Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''Haos.]] 20:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) well, actually, i am doing a book report, and we has several choices for the project. Making a playlist was one of them. I am listening to music on mine and my moms so i can chose which best fits the story. HA! Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Haos.']] 20:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You probably wouldn't like it. I know youish. Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Haos.']] 20:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, the name is get the dang python from under my bed and i will tell you. Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Haos.']] 20:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE ANSWER SARAH PLEASE!!! Hey where is Corbin? Is he hurt of something? Please answer Sarah. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 20:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, what happened? What did we do to deserve this sis? Don't do this to us. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']]What we had just can't be wasted.' 00:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC)' Why...why Sarah...please tell us! PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! Well excuse me for trying to be nice, apparently all but one of A.O.H's friends, are friends of mine. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! Aren't you supposed to be guarding the gates of Narnia about now? Or is Tumnus even there? Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']]What we had just can't be wasted.' 21:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' Did you check to make sure it is a clean batch? Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']]What we had just can't be wasted.' 22:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' So funny i can start laughing just staring at the ceiling. The sad part is i'm not kidding. I have done that 4 times in the past 3 days. I'll just be sitting in class, and start laughing. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']]What we had just can't be wasted.' 22:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' Okay Oookay whatever you say My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 22:04, November 16, 2010 (UTC) You and I HAVE met before, we were just never introduced. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! Yeah. *cough* I'm sick for the day. I really hate anonnys. But I hate spam more. You have a BD account? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 17:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ...K? ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 20:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Same Here. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You'll know when time comes. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) He means, from what i am getting, he will make you an admin if you take care of the problem and/or another admin steps down. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']]eyes.' 21:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC)' Hello again and again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELLO RAYNEHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is it going??? And i´m back in BD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But not now... But TOMORROW I WILL GO THERE AGAIN!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 18:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Sarah... And i´m doing GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Playing Spore and BD... Life is just awesome!!! ^.^ The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 18:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Spore is a computer game where you can create your own character from a amoeba to a galactic god!!! Just like my Snapzy Empire!!! ^_^The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:00, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, even Agent Z plays it!!! But it´s full of glitches... And thats a bad thing... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:10, November 19, 2010 (UTC) No, sorry... But i can see and kill or ally Agent Z creations if i find one... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, i think i will stop now... i´m little tired and i´m waiting for my sis (Aome) to come home... So, see you tomorrow!!! ^_^The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:25, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply Okay, I guess. But what do you mean by pages, do you mean articles or user pages?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 03:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Sup? Darkusbrawler 20:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Darkusbrawler I will take away his Admin status for the time being, but I just can't give it to someone else right away. I'll talk with TwinStar and/or Abce2 about it. Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]ster 16:54, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Code Giveaway Hey there! thanks for the images, but, unfortunately (it was my bad) it's a Darkus Falconeer, not a Pyrus, i was wrong. and the Pyrus Fear Ripper, it actually needs to be from the anime Sorry, it was my fault! Tripodnumberone (talk) 01:55, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Tripodnumberone Abce2 took it away. Darkus''Ma''ster 00:30, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I took it away because the crats need to decide who becomes admins and think it over a little first. This is no longer a promote at whim Wikia, with the exception of Rollback. Speaking of which, your Rollback rights were removed for your temporary admin rights, because admins automatically have Rollback, so yeah.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply We do most of the discussion like that through email. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: AOH's block TwinStar did not curse in AOH's block. I checked. Oh, and also, Wikia Staff cannot remove Administrator or Bureaucrat rights, they can only add them. I tried to remove an incompetent Bureaucrat on another Wiki, and they said that they won't change anything. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction'']] 23:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC) DarkusMaster took his Adminship because A.O.H. said he won't be Active at Editing, yet he's Active at Commenting, and i didn't say what you said, actually you just said it. I Blocked A.O.H. as a WARNING, BECAUSE I'M SICK OF USERS THAT ARE ON THIS WIKI ONLY FOR BLOGS AND STUFF, EVEN BENDO AND ALPHA ARE EDITING ARTICLES. This is a Wiki, not a Blog Site. So go ahead, tell the Wiki Staff to take my rights away. But remember that it will be for no reason. Because i have enough proof and facts, while your teories are based on speculation. The lesson i learned...? Ignore everything that could turn the tables, until the time the tables broke. Oh, and i Unblocked him, and i Violated NOTHING. See The Wiki Logs and Wiki History. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 09:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like A.O.H. because he's acting Hardcore most of the time, and i had problems with such people in real life some time ago. Treat it like a Trauma. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 09:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::In other words, you Failed. How? You started jumping without analysing the facts and reading such things as Histories, Logs and Contributions. If this was a other Wiki, you would've have been allready blocked for a Century, but we're not that Strict in Rules. Anyway, just to tell you, analyse facts and read Histories, Logs and Contributions before you start jumping, or i will indeed block you for a reason called "Intimidating Behavior", and Wikia Staff won't help you, because they would do the same. Cross the line, i Dare You. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 11:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! Wow, you're name is Sarah, my name is Ciara! Nice to meet you ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) If you want to you use that lightning pic as an avatar, then go ahead! Bendo/I eat Lythirius for breakfast, and Kazarinas for dinner. 01:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU OR SOMETHING BUT YOU ARE A JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI! The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Games ']]Begin.' 16:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC)' Oh! Hello Hi! It's Spectra999! Remember you said Attribute United has our back? Well your signature didn't have a link, so I didn't know who you are?THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 19:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow you do NOT understand what this is about. That was a bring back from a while ago. Im not planning to "over-throw" him. So get your facts straight RayneHaos. FLUSH THE MAGMA DOWN THE TOILET! 20:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) How can you report me to community central if I didn't even bother anything and for Role-Play for goodness sake! FLUSH THE MAGMA DOWN THE TOILET! 20:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) My logic shall PWN yours. Ok, those categories are for teh BAKUGAN RELEASED, not teh new tech. Oh, and I am only here for a few minutes, so what good would me going on the IRC be? I might be on for just a couple minutes ... but other than that no. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 00:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, but you would be misusing said categories, for using them against what they are supposed to be used for. Anywho, I g2g. Oh, and tell Rayne to call me. I have been wanting to talk all freaking day. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 00:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) tl;dr. What? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''klaT <----'' ']] :Oh. OK. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|klaT <----'' ']] Reply I'm at school, and don't have much time, and can't go into really deep specifics, but if you don't warn a user for a minor offence, you can't really blame someone for not knowing the rules. Also, Leda wasn't as much trying to overthrow AoH as she was just misconcived, as she thought AoH was at fault. She didn't know the rules, nor the community, so you can't really blame her. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 16:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I gotta Study Hall. :3. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:15, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I've got abit longer of a day, and since I don't take two languages, this is what they do with the extra time block. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Some can be nasty, then one's I've had usually weren't real bad, but then again, I never really got sick... Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Haven't they been on the IRC, or did Airzel just mention them sometime? The names seem familar.Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah, now I remember, AoH had Brianna and Summer on the IRC with one of the RPW things. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) T.T Sis, you have no clue how much you sticking up for me when I am gone means to me. I want to repay you, but with BD shutting down, I honestly can't think of a way to do so. Please, if you need ANYTHING, tell me. I owe you not only for this, but the other times as well. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ]]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 16:49, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol Reach for the stars 17:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) NVM about the posing part. UNITE AND STRIKE! 16:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sarah Greetings, my great friend. My username it's LedaMarie, but u can call me Leda and my real name it's Belen, I'm 21 years old and I'm from Peru. I'm a BakuLover, my favorite season are New Vestroia and some of my favorites characters are Fabia Sheen, Mira Clay, Alice Gehabich, Spectra Phantom and others. Tell me ur favorites chapters of NV (if u watched) and I tell u the mines. Finally, take a look of my profile's page cuz it's really awesome. I hope u can send me some messages more offen 2 share it some things in common. Nice 2 meet u. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 05:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'''Things are]] [[User Talk:LedaMarie|'looking']] [[User_blog:LedaMarie|'brighter!']] Yo, it's been a while. AOH told me that your internet was down, but why? --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see. That would be rather unfortunate. Did she manage to find a job? --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Adminship AOH and I were actually talking about that. I was considering it, but I wasn't sure whether or not some of your actions fully reflect on the properties that an Administrator should have, like some of your heated debates/arguments. AOH said that you always plan them out, but I'm a bit doubtful. We are in a need of more Administrators, though, since 4 of us will be gone (A2, DM, Ghgt, and myself) for a varying amount of time (A2 - 2 weeks, DM - unknown, Gh - unknown, myself - 3 weeks). Once we Admins come to a decision, I'll tell you. --Get away, run away, fly away! 23:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I don't think you will disappoint me. --Get away, run away, fly away! 02:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Haos Queen, on your profile page what did you mean by," (Shadow Leader) " ? Oh and how are you and your boy friend doing ? You can learn alot, from reading peoples User and Talk pages. Template Yes, that DinoBoy person is seriously late with the template. --Get away, run away, fly away! 18:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I meant Rayne, and ok. As with being an Admin, You have to make a Welcome Template. You are lucky you have me to get all the coding and whatnot started for you. Go Here to work on your personalized message. Remember, it has to have your User Name, Nickname, tell them that you are an Admin, and also at some point refer to the policies. Don't do any backstories or anything. If you need help, just look on my template to see the gist of what you need, and also some coding you may want. Have funzies. <3 When the rich [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'wage war it's ']]the poor who die. 15:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply More or less, I'm talking about using the Wikia editor. Often users look to admins for help. And I'm not sure if you'll like it or not, but if you do get the trial, you won't keep it, as we have enough already, and I'm not sure why people are pushing for more. And the absence wasn't the grandmother thing, but the whole just hardly coming on before that incident. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 03:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm here to edit and help the wiki get better. Not make friends. Thanks for your consideration anyway Sarah. :) She's doing on another chat now.Renkrawler1 (talk) 20:28, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It did For me, Sarah. Simplicity [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in ]]Madness. 21:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Yes, it did. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Reaper Pic :Sorry, but the pic's debatable right now, due to the blur and other things. Let me just get back from dinner. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you RH I am greatful but why did you just send me a bunch of cool info for no friggin reason? That was so nice :). I seriously don't deserve that. I'm the one who goes all crazy at AOH when he is tormenting others and violated policies in the past so I didn't really deserve it but YOU just gave me respect. (Infinity lasting thanks) Bai- "Die and go away from me disgusting Haos Brawler (talk) 21:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC)" Done and done. Come up dissin' and you'll come up missin'. Hey can you do me a favor, and edit this. Come up dissin' and you'll come up missin'. Yes I saw, I was just about to say Thank you. So, Thank you. I appreciate it. 'SURF'S UP ! and not the movie !' For some reason, I can see you as all of the following ... http://www.zerochan.net/817213 http://www.zerochan.net/818433 http://www.zerochan.net/818585 What would happen if you got mad ... http://www.zerochan.net/449426 If you had a Guardian Spirit, she'd totally be it ... --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 20:21, October 17, 2011 (UTC) No he gave me no warning, just kick. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 20:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Strike 3 for me Before you kickbanned me. When you said strike 3. You forgot to say your out. I would apprecciate it that next time you are about to kickban me you say strike 3 your out because baseball is my favorite sport and it makes me haappy.Reaper was here 23:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Sarah! Hey Sarah! It's me Frosting128.. I realize you've been busy lately, but i wanted some time to say hello and find out how ur doing. I have missed you scince i left.. but it seems everytime i visit, ur a bit busy =p No, im just kdding, it's not ur fault.. u've been working hard. so anyway Hello and plz reply on my talk page! Talk to u soon, Sarah! 00:57, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Not that it matters but.. Am I in AU ? I just checked back on the blog, and it said I was in ? I just wanted to know, for knowledge sake. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 02:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Sarah. Not sure if we have been introduced, but I am Ghgt99. BTW, have you ever played Stick Arena Ballistick? I'm living for my dying wish. 03:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, it is really fun, except when I click back to lobby I get a blank screen so I have to refresh. I also heard that your grandma was sick. Is she ok now? I'm living for my dying wish. 13:46, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry. You have my condolensces. May she rest in peace. I'm living for my dying wish. 00:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) WOOHOO Nue siggy FTW! ''AOH'' |[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''THE '']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis Warlord']] 21:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Trolling Could you tell me how I trolled. Because If I remember I was blocked for a week not to long ago. Trolling2 But he said I am messed up in the head. That is a policy broke. Harrassing a user. FSB According to AOH. He said something on FSB's talk page. I'm living for my dying wish. 20:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Go on AOH's poll and he said that i am messed up. And sorry, I tend to forget to put my signature on. What happend to all the blogs? Also could you post on my talk page if I am going to get unkickbanned soon. Because I have been kickbanned for 2 weeks.[[User:Viper30|I am Reaper (talk) 15:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC)]] (talk) 22:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Would you be so kind enough to unblock me now--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 22:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure, whatevs, I promise--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hello, how come I an not unkicked yet--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 22:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Get me unkickbanned you wanted an answer did u not?Battlegearbooster1 (talk) 01:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC)BGB1 aka Epik Hurricane like u said "i have nothing against you i do this to people all the time" well im guessing u kickbann everyone all the time Oh yes A2 am i correct? the one who i cant stand... k OK then. I figured anyone on chat would know. Not to mention it came out of the blue and I had no idea who did it. Perseus Haolysce (talk) 21:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Rayne Hey, I keep forgetting to ask, how's your boy friend ? He IS still your boyfriend..right? [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 16:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sheesh, is it so wrong to ask about a guy who I barely know, or have hardly talked to in a long while ? What happened to the world ?! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 20:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I just asked because I just wanted to know. Is that so bad ? You don't like me asking or something ? [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 21:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I . Just. Wanted. To. Know. How. The. Guy. Was. Doing. Nothing less, nothing more. (besides what I asked before) That. Is. All. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 22:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am very aware of that. You have to get tired of fighting, and arguing sometime, like it or not. By the way, how are you doing ? Are you still calm. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 22:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: RTW Request I know I attempted to do this on the RTW, but . . . Saying this makes me sound a bit like a fail, but I want to "make peace" with you. I tried to with Airzel and Bendo as well. Bendo I'm waiting for to log on, he said he was leaving and would discuss today. AOH didn't respond, and after "further reasearch", I assume he is not in the wanting of doing that. However, I now come to you. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artem']]~blahblahblah~''Murp?~'' 20:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Huh. Sounds good. Also, is there a way to know when I'll get back on chat? I've been banned for a few days. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artem']]~blahblahblah~''Murp?~'' 22:26, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I really don't know who it was, cause it doesn't say like it does when someones blocked. But I believe it was because I was in a way ranting about unfairness here and how "ill show them all". I was ticked and exploded. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artem']]~blahblahblah~''Murp?~'' 21:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't being mean, I was asking NICELY, I don't have time for mistakes right now! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 21:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeahsurei'llsendhimagiftbasketlater.gladwehadthistalkbye. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 21:22, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I shall just explain that he only kickbanne me because he refused to answer one simple question, if you find that fair, then you are siding with an enemy and you are no friend of mine. By the power of earth and light we shall win! 18:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I meant to convey that you agree with him or me , as he has no respect for anyone but himself , I asked someone else , that is all. By the power of earth and light we shall win! 19:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Not at all , I was merely asking an opinion , even though thats not how it sounded in my first message... By the power of earth and light we shall win! 19:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I will try my best , but please do note that we both have very different opinions on certain things , we ar like two conflicting forces , but I said I would try my best and I shall stick to my words. I ask though , if you may please unkickban me. If not , then that is your choice , but he kickbanned me for asking why he thought so highly of himself. If you think that is fair , that is your own judgement. By the power of earth and light we shall win! 19:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a high opinion of him , but he has higher regards for his own reputation that anything else. About that Troll That wasn't me. Apparently he/she speaks Swedish, as well as a number of other language. Either that, or he/she uses a translator. Anywho, it wasn't me. He/she is now blocked on MY wiki.Btw: Pwned him/her in Swedish. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 18:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 21:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Lavender Brown from the Harry Potter series.User:MinxelfinforeverI Love Boulderon|User talk:Minxelfinforever 04:11, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo http://imageshack.us/g/580/reported9.png/ Watch through slideshow :D No, I said it was a joke between Ji, Jacob, and I. Jacob liked the name, so he used it. Nothin' more. Ji pictured it as a counter. Sheesh, do you guys HAVE to always twist people words, when it benifits you. (yes) [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 23:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) in a sense In a sense it is. He's haos and I'm darkus. He's an airzel and I'm a guardian. BTW, JI came up with the Idea for my name ^.^ I liekd it because the initials are god I just want my f*cking card game back 23:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll let it happen on it's own. I respect your opinion sarah. G'''uardian '''Of D'''arkus 23:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) It goes with the name and I like it ^.^ Besides, all I did was bold three letters. ''Whats the harm in that? '':3 '''Guardian O'''f '''Darkus 23:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Policy Fisiodragon should have been blocked for 1 week. Just a reminder. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 21:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re I can be considered as head designer? Dunno, why? Kellyn|Talky 05:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Future Designing Sure I guess Kellyn|Talky 10:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sarah, if I'm getting blocked for harming you guys with words (which I don't remember doing) then Rayne deserves to be banned too for using words that were harmful to me. I'm going to contact main wikia about the unfair block. User:MinxelfinforeverFire!|User talk:Minxelfinforever 06:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Except block me for complete unfair reasons. It doesn't matter anyways. I'm leaving the wiki. User:MinxelfinforeverFire!|User talk:Minxelfinforever 08:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) You guys win. I just unblocked myself to make sure you knew it was for unfair reasons. I was also, going to apologize for being so immature and childish. Sorry, I really truly am. Warning 1